


In This Idle Town

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [28]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Poly Losers - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, mostly denscom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Derry, Maine is one damn apathetic town. Seven losers came together as kids and are still together in their early adulthood in a much more intimate way. A game of spin the bottle brings them together even closer, especially Bill and Ben.Ben sucks Bill's dick in the woods I don't know what else to say folks.





	In This Idle Town

After the string of gruesome child murders ended, the worry they had sprung up faded faster in the town of Derry, Maine than it would have probably anywhere else. Derry is generally a town like no other, high crime rates and unusual occurrences are too damn common among the citizens. Curfew in Derry for those under the age of eighteen has always been 10:00 pm sharp, but they stopped enforcing it after the three years after the disappearances of the kids. Betty Ripsom, Edward Corcoran, Veronica; all forgotten by maybe everyone but those who were close to them. And maybe the losers, the lucky seven, self proclaimed the “Lovey-Dovey Seven” since they’ve established their relationship together. They haven’t forgotten, surely they can’t after all they’ve seen, but unlike many teens still would be, they’re no longer scared. They know the power they can hold in this world.

It’s unclear to them if Derry is really so uncaring or if they just don’t know how else to cope with the constant tragedy. Maybe, among the population of a mere three thousand citizens, it’s a mix of the both of the guesses. The losers know that at least the seven of them care, and they got their end that went with a bang and left them with the closure they needed, when the deadlights seemingly were defeated. They walk out in the dark and laugh out loud and holler, considered by many neighbors to be menaces by this point. The day the children become rebellious is the day any sane adult fears. They’re a playful little group defined by a foul scent of cigarette smoke and the shame of their underage drinking, they get enough odd looks in public for the random laughter that stems from whispered inside jokes, holding hands and kissing cheeks doesn’t make too much of a difference on their reputation. Is it a good reputation? No. Do they feel the need to try and change it? Also an absolute no.

Tonight, in particular, they sit in a circle near a tree closest to the quarry clearing. It’s a clear-skied summer night, no later than eleven o’clock. Richie pulls a pack of Marlboros out of his pocket and shakes the box with a little rattle while he shows off a braced smile. Beverly gestures across their circle for him to pass her one. He makes like he’s to throw it hard enough to have it fly right fast her and she gets prepared to crawl off and get it. But he was only teasing and instead he tosses it underhand and the redhead catches it with ease and a small chuckle. She produces a smiley-face yellow lighter from the pocket of a denim jacket she’d snagged off Mike. She drowns in it a little, but she wouldn’t trade her boyfriends’ clothes for some that actually fit anyways. She holds the cig between her teeth as she flicks her thumb over the lighter to summon the small flame. She pulls in a powerful breath to get the hit of nicotine that her body craves. She coughs shakily at the faulty breath and picks up her half empty beer bottle to try and drink away the burning feeling in her throat.

She finally clears her throat and looks about the group with her greenish-gray eyes. “Ben, did you bring the cards?” she asks with her playful grin. They all have a great love for Beverly’s smile. The gap between her top two front teeth gives her character, they could pick that smile out of nearly any line up of people's’ smiles. Like how they will always be able to with Eddie’s hands. Small and dry with thin skin that works as a partially translucent window to how veiny he is under it. They way his constant hand washing shows with the cracked bits of flesh around his neatly cut fingernails. Or how Richie’s laugh is a sound somehow between that of an otter and one of those rubber chicken toys crossed together. It’s definitely not an objectively lovely sound, but the losers sure love it.

Ben’s eyes light up at the question, unlooping the strap of his satchel and unbuckles the latch that keeps the bag shut. He pulls out the small, black, rectangular box with the bolded white words “Cards Against Humanity” printed near the top. It’s the group’s favorite game behind spin the bottle, though they can’t play that until at least one of them finishes their beer. The version of spin the bottle in question is really more like a randomized version of seven minutes in heaven. It wasn’t always like that but they realized with them being all together, jealousy happens, so it feels good and fair to have alone time to be intimate even if it’s part of a silly game. He deals out the cards, seven cards for each of the seven hardly depletes the amount of white cards they’ve collected through getting expansions and all that whenever they find ones that sound interesting, not to mention their written in cards that they still play with to this day despite how they were made to be a joke. They make for a good round of the game. A few rounds go by, some tipsy giggles erupting and taking up the space around them until Stan lets his bottle clink to the dry dirt. “I’ve finished, empty bottle available,” he says with a smirk, he knew what being a quick drinker means in the case of waiting to be able to play this game.

The rest of them all look around at each other with telling smiles. They think again about what they love so much about Stan. He really does do everything he can to make them happy. He also can handle his alcohol better than the majority of them can. That’s why he usually finishes first and brings the game by at least midnight. They should try and be home by midnight most of the time, they may be eighteen by now but they still live with their parents and most of them aren’t afraid to still try to punish them for getting home too late or for being too loud. Stan has way with making them feel all warm and fuzzy inside without even really trying to. He has that suave quality about him that none of the rest really do. They all collect up the cards in order to put them away so they’re not in the path of the bottle that they are to spin to decide the fate of their night.

They decide that Ben gets to go first because they feel like he hasn’t gotten to go first in a while by now. He’s not one to try and fight over getting to go first or anything like most of the others, which makes him seem even more worthy of getting to go first out of all of them. He leans forward sitting on his knees to grip the length of the bottle and twist his arm up by his shoulder to make sure it spins correctly and not to make a fool of himself like he tends to do. He can be quite the clutz from time to time but it’s one of his more endearing and loveable traits. The bottle twists and bobbles until it finally stops on one redhead. Not the one he crushed on in middle school, but the carrot top that is Bill Denbrough. There’s no hesitation from Bill as he basically crawls over Eddie’s lap to get to Ben.

Their lips meet, both with the yeasty flavor of their cheap beer combining to become an even more pungent taste. They end up and starting to walk away from the group and nearer to the secluded parts of the woods for their own privacy. Now, it’s Ben’s turn, he was supposed to kiss Bill because he was the one who spun it to him, it’s a free ride for Bill. But the stutterer had initiated the kiss which makes Ben feel as if he has to over deliver, just being the kind of person he is. He lets his hands find Bill’s waist and then down to his hips to loop his thumbs in his belt loops, “Now you don’t do a thing, this is all about you,” he says in a hushed voice, Bill leaning partially back on a tree and nodding quickly. He and Ben haven’t done much together but what he has gotten from him has always been amazing. Ben works wonders with his words, but it might be because of his wonderful tongue.

Ben helps Bill remove his pants and then his cheesy deadpool boxer briefs, stroking him with his soft hand. It’s obvious that Ben moisturizes. He runs his thumb on the underside to hold it just right to bring his mouth onto it, starting slowly and massaging the tip with his tongue, and shiver of pleasant feelings goes down Bill’s spine. He sighs out, he tries to forget in his mind that he’s in the woods and instead imagine that he’s in the comfort of Ben’s house when his mom is out at work. The bark of the tree rubs against the back of his shirt but it’s cancelled out by the feeling of more of him being taken into Ben’s mouth. 

Ben contorts his mouth into an comfortable ‘o’ shape and sucks in carefully, letting the tip of Bill’s dick hit the back of his throat before bobbing up slightly and tightening his lips just slightly, feeling the veins against the inner parts of his lip and it makes him feel good inside to know that he’s making Bill feel good in some way. He runs his hand up Bill’s thigh which brings out a small sound from Bill even before Ben’s hand finds one of Bill’s testes and touches it teasingly with a playful but sweet tickle.

Bill breathes out a moan in anticipation, the losers over some other place probably can even hear it. He can even imagine Mike chuckling at him. Behind Richie, Bill lasts the shortest and is the easiest to build to climax. He lets out some huffy breaths, deciding that he will try to last long but if he doesn’t he won’t beat himself up over it. “Y-you’re so good at this,” Bill stammers out, putting his hand in the back of Ben’s blond hair. 

Ben has to keep himself from smiling because he’s trying to graze the tips of his teeth over the skin of Bill’s length, trying to pleasure him while also making it a quick one so they don’t keep their partners waiting for too long. He feels bad having to make it fast but he also feels bad for leaving the group alone, and he knows he’s probably getting dirt and grass stains on the knees of his blue jeans. He licks another stripe on the underside of it and lets Bill pull him in closer to allow the tip to prod the back of his throat again and bobbing back up. He feels Bill tremble under him after a few spitty rounds of that, and the bitter salty sweet substance warms his mouth. After he gave his first blow job he’s ever given he spit it out but Richie let him know that that was something rude to do. He looks up at Bill and lets their eyes meet as he swallows.

“They really d-don’t kid when they say y-you’re the best at that,” he says with a grin that brings the creases around his eyes, crumpling the freckles around his cheekbones and outer corners of his eyes. It’s something Ben could even write poems about, the sun kissed face of his boyfriend when you can tell that he feels loved.


End file.
